Ezra and Vader: the Confrontation
by SuperSaiyanJedi14
Summary: When Sabine is injured in a ship crash, Ezra must find a way to get her to safety and medical attention, a task made all the more difficult when a Dark Lord of the Sith catches up to him. Songfic! Slight Sabezra.
**My first songfic! (** _ **the Confrontation**_ **from Les Miserables) The choice of characters may be strange to some of you, but I think this song works perfectly if only for one line by Javert at the end.**

 **Star Wars Rebels is owned by Disney and Lucasfilm**

 **Les Miserables is owned by Music Theatre International**

 **XX**

 _(Set up: Ezra and Sabine have crashed their ship following a botched mission. Both are injured, but Sabine got the worst of it (concussion, broken arm, generally what happens if your spaceship crashes. Ezra discovers a nearby settlement with a medical center. As he is loading Sabine onto a still functional speeder, he feels something cold in the air. Knowing what it is, he turns around. Darth Vader is standing before him, lightsaber in hand, ready to be activated.)_

 **Darth Vader**

Bridger, at last, we see each other plain.

Young Padawan, you're standing in your grave.

 **Ezra Bridger**

Before you say another word, Vader,

Before you take your blade and strike me down,

Listen to me, there is something I must do.

My dear friend is wounded grievously,

there is help nearby that I can retrieve.

For the Force's sake, three days are all I need.

 _(Vader ignites lightsaber, Ezra activates his own to defend himself. He knows he cannot win, but he can at least buy time to make a plan. Sabine rises with effort to see what is happening.)_

Then I'll surrender, you have my word

My life is yours…

 **Vader**

You must think me mad!

I've hunted Jedi across the years! Their promises are false and cruel.

They are fools, just like you!

 _(They fight, Vader presses early advantage, forcing Ezra into a defensive retreat. They sing while clashing blades.)_

 **Ezra** _ **(Vader)**_

Believe of me what you will _(Men like me can never change)_

There is a duty that I'm sworn to do _(Men like you can never change)_

 **Vader** _ **(Ezra)**_

No, you little rebel fool _(You know nothing of my life!)_

 **Ezra**

I just want to help my friend!

 **Vader** _ **(Ezra)**_

I serve the Dark Side now _(You know nothing of the galaxy)_

You know not your strength-

Come with me Ezra Bridger! _(You would sooner see me dead!)_

 **Ezra** _ **(Vader)**_

But not before I see Sabine is well! _(_ _Now the circle is complete!)_

 **Vader**

The Jedi Order is nothing now!

 **Ezra** _ **(Vader)**_

 _(His anger beginning to grow, Ezra lunges at Vader, putting him on the defensive. Vader is surprised by the boy's sudden burst of power)_

I am warning you Vader! _(Dare you talk to me of pain?!)_

I am stronger than you think! _(And the price you had to pay?!)_

There is power in me yet! _(All are born within the Dark!)_

My race is not yet run! _(Every man must choose his way!)_

 **Vader** _ **(Ezra)**_

 _(Regains upper hand, begins to press Ezra back with his overwhelming strength)_

You know naught of Darth Vader! _(_ _I am warning you Vader!)_  
He belonged to a slaver! _(There is nothing I won't dare!)  
_ I was born with scum like you! _(If I have to kill you here!)_  
I am from the gutter too! _(I'll do what must be done!)_

 _(Vader disarms Ezra and prepares to finish him off. Suddenly, a blaster bolt grazes Vader's shoulder, allowing Ezra to break away, jump on the speeder and escape with a barely conscious Sabine, smoking blaster still in hand. Vader does not peruse, content to wait a little longer to capture the young rebel.)_

 _(Cut to Ezra watching over a sleeping Sabine around a campfire, still en route to the town. Vader is looking out of Star Destroyer bridge.)_

 **Ezra**

 _(to Sabine)_ And this I swear to you tonight…

 **Vader**

 _(to Ezra)_ There is no place for you to hide.

 **Ezra**

 _(to Sabine)_ …I will watch over you with all my care.

 **Vader**

 _(to Ezra)_ Wherever you may hide away…

 **Ezra**

 _(to Sabine)_ And I will stand by you till the end.

 **Ezra and Vader**

…I swear to you, I will be there!

 **XX**

 **May the Force be with you…Always.**


End file.
